


Nothing goes as planned

by smokeyrainbow06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, False Accusations, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeyrainbow06/pseuds/smokeyrainbow06
Summary: It's the summer after Albus 5th year, and he is behaving rather strange (even more so than usual). He is constantly trying to hide something, spends even more time in his room than before and appears to avoid every form of eye contact. His parents begin to worry.The only logical explanation Harry and Ginny can come up with is: that Albus must be on drugs.What they don't know, is that Albus is actually just too nervous to tell them that he is gay and dating Scorpius Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny sensed that something was wrong with Albus the moment he stepped off the Hogwarts Express. At first, she didn't think too much of it. After all, Albus is just a teenager, and they have their own problems and secrets, it's completely normal, and she knew that. But Albus behaviour only seemed to turn out more questionable as time went on.  
  
The first hint she noticed was that as soon as they arrive home Albus brought his suitcase upstairs and organized everything in his cupboard without complaining, which literally never happened before. Usually, Albus would wait until Ginny got so pushy that he didn't have any other choice, last time she even had to go as far as spreading everything out on Albus floor and waiting for him to pick up the mess. Albus generally seemed to have matured quite a bit and with that got a lot cleaner, but even Lily, who is a neat freak, waited until the next morning to put her thing away.  
  
Another sign was that he avoided his parents at all cause and never looked them in the eyes when they talked to him. During dinner, his sight was fixed on his plate, and he didn't say a single word. Every time someone tried to speak to him he gave impossibly short answers and left the table as soon as he was done eating.  
  
But the worst was that he obviously hide certain objects. More than ones did Ginny enter his room and saw Albus trying to hide something in his drawers or under the pillow.  
  
Even Harry noticed, and he usually doesn't notice anything.  
  
Adding to this Albus always seemed to be nervous and on edge, almost paranoid.  
  
One night Ginny decided to talk to Harry about this.  
  
"Have you notice anything different in Als behaviour lately?"  
  
"What do you mean Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know. He has been acting strange this summer, don't you think."  
  
"I guess, but Al has always been rather distant."  
  
Ginny had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, this was such a Harry thing to say.  
  
"Not like this. At least not with me. Maybe we should talk to him?"  
  
"What are you going to say?"  
  
"Harry...", she hesitated for a moment, "I think our son is doing drugs."  
  
Harry considered this for a moment. "Do you think we should ask Teddy to come over for this conversation. He has always had a positive influence on Al.  
  
So this is exactly what he did the next day. They were lucky enough that both James and Lily decided to hang out with their friends, so they could talk this out without being disturbed. Teddy arrived at the Potters around 8pm, and they took their time giving a detailed explanation of Albus behaviour.  
  
"Do you actually think he is doing drugs? Because that doesn't sound like something Albus would do, even after what you just told me", Teddy questioned with a frown.  
  
"As much as I like to believe you are right... I must admit I'm quite certain in my assumption", Ginny replied.  
  
They called Albus down and sat down at the dinner table. Albus was nervous he had no idea what they want to talk about, but he could read in their faces that it wasn't anything pleasant.  
  
"Albus, is there something you want to tell us?", Ginny asked with a voice that sounded forcefully calm and strict.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" He shuffled in his seat refusing to look up. Ginny seemed angry and a million thoughts ran through Albus' head.  
  
"Quit acting so innocent, we already know what you're up to!" Harry couldn't keep his voice low, he was furious. It certainly didn't help Albus situation. All he could think about was that they knew and that they are mad. Albus biggest fear appeared to have come true. He didn't know what to say, he knew if he was to speak now he wouldn't be able to stop his tears, and he refused to look weaker than he already did. He had spent weeks even months preparing for this moment and this is what he got. In his head he always thought that at least Ginny would try to understand him, but reality looked different.  
  
It was Teddy's voice that interrupted his thoughts: "Calm down Harry! You are not helping the situation at all."  
  
"How can I stay calm when my son is throwing his life away?!"  
  
"For what it's worth, I don't think he is. You probably got it all mixed up. And if you would calm down a bit, both of you actually, we could figure this out."  
  
Albus tried to say something to defend himself and explain how it all was really not that awful, but the words died on his tongue.  
  
Teddy took a deep breath and continued: "Albus, your parents have noticed how you have been behaving differently lately and now think that you are doing drugs. Now my question is obvious."  
  
This took Albus by surprise. How could they think he would take drugs? He needed a moment to rearrange his thoughts before he could answer. His voice was still shaky, but he managed a weak: "I don't do drugs", which didn't satisfy his parent at all.  
  
"Then explain why else you would be acting so strange! Go own! We are not done here until you tell the truth!", His mother's voice was demanding, she didn't seem to believe him.  
  
"I can't! I really can't right now!", Albus cried.  
  
"I knew it! You are such a liar. I'm so disappointed in you Albus!", came Harry's voice.  
  
"This is enough!", Teddy exclaimed, "I will talk to him alone since you two obviously don't know how to do so!"  
  
He didn't wait for a reply and instead grabbed Albus and pulled him upstairs to his room. Albus set down on his bed and played with his hands, he was so not ready for this. Teddy gracefully set down next to him.  
  
"Albus, I trust you that you are not taking drugs, but you need to tell me what's wrong with you, so I can help", he said gently.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me and I don't need help. I'm better than ever", his voice wasn't angry and Teddy could tell he meant what he said.  
  
"But something is still bothering you."  
  
"Yes. And I really want to tell you, if I wanted to tell someone you would be my first choice. I even tried early this summer when you were here, but I didn't know how to and after what happened earlier I don't want to."  
  
"You know... I've noticed that there was something you wanted to tell me last time, but I didn't want to pressure you and I still don't. I know it has nothing to do with drugs and I already tried to tell your parents the same, but you know how Ginny can be when she made up her mind about something... You know you can tell me everything Albus, I won't judge you."  
  
"I know it's just..." Albus didn't continue, but Teddy knew that if he remained silent for long enough and let Albus think for a moment, he would probably come around and tell him.  
  
Albus was still playing with his hands and his breathing was uneven, so Teddy pulled him into a hug. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Albus finally spoke again: "I'm gay...", his voice was barely above a whisper but Teddy understood him anyway and hugged him even tighter, Albus began to cry.  
  
"But Albus, there is nothing wrong with that you can love who you want. Please stop crying. You know I would never have a problem with you being gay."  
  
"I know. But what if they do? You have no idea how scared I was during their scolding because I thought that's what they were so mad about. I truly thought they hate me now because I'm dating a boy. I have spent the entire holidays so far figuring out how to tell them and... and now I'm not sure I still want to."  
  
"You don't have to tell them anything Albus, but if you decide you are ready to, I want you to know that I'll be there with you if that is what you want."  
  
Albus smiled or at least tried: "Thank you."  
  
"Now much more important... You mentioned something about dating a boy there. Do you have a boyfriend?", Teddy questioned him flirtatiously, which made Albus laugh.  
  
He bit his bottom lip trying to suppress his grin: "Yeah... we started dating last December."  
  
"Someone I know?"  
  
"I mean sort of..."  
  
"Then tell me who it is!", he demands, laughing while poking Albus in the side.  
  
"It's... It's Scorpius."  
  
"Aww... I'm happy for you Albus, you make a cute couple." He pulled Albus into a hug once again.  
  
"I bet dad will not find it cute, firstly me dating a boy and then a Malfoy out of all people."  
  
"Don't you worry, I won't let him say anything mean. Trust me on that one."  
  
"Thanks again... But I still refuse to come out to them today, but I probably have too soon. Maybe tomorrow morning, when Lily and James are also there. Could you be there?"  
  
"I can. Now... I think I will stay the night and make sure your parents stay in line until tomorrow. Besides, I so will not let you off the hook that easily. I want to know everything about you and Scorpius!"

Teddy slept in Albus room, and they talked for most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The previous night Teddy had successfully managed to distracted Albus from the task he was faced with this morning. It didn't matter how many time Teddy assured him everything would turn out all right he was still as nervous as one can be. Since their conversation last night he hadn't talked to his parents and was therefore unaware of the mood they would be in. He, however, knew that Teddy had talked to them to assure them everything was alright and that Albus was for sure not doing drugs. The rest of his family was already sitting around breakfast by now, so he and Teddy followed suit. Albus was shaking, and he had no idea how he even managed to walk down the stairs without falling, but like a miracle, he was now safely seated at the table with Teddy right next to him.  
His parents gave him a tense look which caught James and Lily's attention.  
  
"Is something the matter?", James asked.  
  
"Well... actually there is something I have to tell you...", he began carefully and looked mostly at the table, "So apparently some people here deemed my behaviour lately as strange and decided to make up their own theories of why that is. Therefore, I have no other choice than to tell you, even though I don't actually want to anymore after the events of last night."  
"What happened last night?", Lily questioned.  
  
"Mom and dad decided it would be good parenting to scream some of their false accusations in my face without even asking me if they are true", Albus couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, he was still mad about how little his parents trusted him and more so how they brought it across.  
  
Harry was about to say something, but Teddy gestured him to stop and it got quiet around the table. Everyone looked at Albus waiting for him to continue and Albus decided coming out to Teddy had been a lot easy. As Teddy gently placed his hand on his shoulder, Albus began to speak again.  
"So the truth is... that I'm dating someone... a boy... I'm gay", his lips trampled as the words left his mouth, and he glanced up through his lashes not brave enough to look up.  
It surprised Albus that James was the first to speak: "Well I don't know about anyone else but I'm not surprised at all, was kind of obvious really. You sneaking around all summer just confirmed my suspicions."  
  
"What you knew? I thought he was doing drugs", Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Albus... and drugs. I could have told you that's bollocks right of the bet", Lily chimps in, "But who are you dating anyway?"  
  
Albus looked at Teddy who shrugged. "Ahm... Scorpius", he said slowly.  
  
Harry who hadn't said anything so far jumps up: "Scorpius as in Scorpius Malfoy. I mean I'm happy for you and everything... but Malfoy. I can't wait to tell Ron that our in-law is a Malfoy", he sat back down looking unbelieving but not mad and Albus was relieved.  
  
"You should invite him to tea sometime, and I think we owe you an apology. I'm sorry Albus, this must have been difficult for you to say and we certainly weren't helping your case at all. But I'm happy for you and I don't care who you are dating as long as they treat you well and make you happy.  
And this is how Albus Potter came out to his family in the most chaotic fashion, and he is glad it ended well despite all the turbulence. He can't wait to message Scorpius about this.


End file.
